Memories
by Typing Angel
Summary: Tohru Honda has just returned from a year long trip to America and does not remeber the Sohma family. Yuki and Kyou are told there is a way to get it back.There is also a new girl who Kyou gets to know pretty well.
1. The new Tohru

The 17 year old girl Tohru Honda had her memory earsed after one year of knowingthe secret   
of the Sohma family. The reason is because she was leaving. Tohru did not want to go but she was  
forced. She was going to live with her uncle in America. All of that happened one year ago.Now she  
is going back to Japan remembering nothing of the Sohma Family.  
  
~The new Tohru~  
  
"Hey Tohru! Long time no see huh." her friend Uo greeted.  
  
"Tohru, nice to see you." Hana greeted.   
  
Hana, Uo and Tohru have been friends for a long time now. So she was happy to see them so much.  
  
*School the next day*  
  
"Hey you stupid cat." a young man said to another young man named Kyou.  
  
"What you darn rat, and don't call me stupid" Kyou said back to the young man named Yuki.  
  
"It's....Miss Honda." Yuki replied.  
  
"What!" Kyou yelled turning around to look.  
  
*The other side of the room*  
  
"So Tohru where are you going to be staying, with your grandfather?" Uo asked Tohru.  
  
"Well I was only able to come back beause my uncle was moving here. So I will be staying in their   
new house." Tohru told her two friends.  
  
*The Sohma Estate*  
  
"Hatori." Yuki said "Is Miss Honda able to get her memory back."  
  
"Yes if she gets to know any of the Sohmas agin her memory will be given back to her."  
  
"This is great. All we have to do is get to know her." Yuki and Kyou said together 'agin'  
  
*The next school day*  
  
"Hello Miss Honda."Yuki said.  
  
"Uh...oh hello Yuki." she said then rethought 'mabye I should have said Prince Yuki. Oh well I hope  
he is not mad.'Then Tohru was cut off from her thoughts when Yuki said something.  
  
"Whould you and your friends come with us to the um..." Yuki blushed while talking and chould not   
the right words.   
  
"Yes, what were you saying?" Tohru asked wondering were he wanted to go.  
  
"He wants to know if you and you and your friends whould like to go the the new museum with us   
Saturday."Kyou said to her.'Why couldn't that darn rat just say it. It wasn't a hard task to   
complete.'  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Then Tohru broke the silence. "Sorry I have to help my cousin   
decorate the new house on Saturday." Tohru said in a low sad voice. 'They seem so firmilur, but why?   
Mabye I' Her thoughts were cut off when Yuki repliedand broke th silence.  
  
"No thats ok." Yuki said in a disappointed vioce.  
  
*Tohru's new house*  
  
"Wow look it's all decorated." Tohru said is suprise. 'I didn't expect her to do all the decorating.  
Now I guess I can go with Yuki and Kyou to the musuem tomarrow.'  
  
"Yeah I did it all after school," A little girl said.  
  
"Oh, that is amazing Miatori." Tohru told the girl named Miatori.  
  
Miatori is Tohru's cousin. Miatori is in her second year of high school and is the cousin Tohru has   
been living with. Miatori is sometimes different. You see she has the ability to make people sick,   
cursed and all sorts of other stuff.  
*School*  
  
"Excuse me. My cousin finshed the decorating yesterday when she got home. So I can with you on   
Saturday. If that is ok with you.But I will come alone because Uo and Hana are busy. Oh mabye my   
cousin can come. Is that ok if she comes with us? She is onlyseventeen. Please can she?"Tohru said   
to Yuki and Kyou with a smile.  
  
Your cousin...sure/whatever."Yuki and Kyou said together until the last word. 


	2. The new girl

Tohru Honda has come back to Japan with a warm welcome from her friends.Hatori said there is one way  
to get her memory back.He said that they only had to get to know her agin.To do that Yuki and Kyou   
are taking her to the new museum on Saturday.  
  
~The new girl~  
  
"Hey Tohru!What did you want to tell me?"Tohru's cousin Miatori asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you will come with me and two other boys named Yuki and Kyou to the museum  
on Saturday.Please it will be alot of fun."Yohru begged her cousin.'I hope she will come.It would  
be odd if I went with them alone.Of course I know you will be with me mom.So I guess I won't be   
alone.But please say'She was cut off when Miatori awsered.  
  
"Tohru I will go with you if you really want."Miatori said in a sad way.  
  
"Really!Thank you so much!"Tohru said with excitement in her eyes.'Now I will not have to go alone.  
I just have to make sure she deos not hurt them, not just with her power but her bad attitude and  
her strength.'  
  
*The musuem*  
  
Tohru walked up the steps to see if Yuki and Kyou were already there.  
  
"Tohru are your friends here yet because I don't want to wait here all day."Miatori said with an  
inpatiant look on her face.  
  
"No.I don't see them yet."Tohru awsered with a worried look on her face.'Mom why am I worried?I  
don't even know them that well.So why am I so worried?'  
  
"Tohru is that them there?"Miatori asked Tohru.  
  
"Yes thats them."  
  
"Sorry we are late."Yuki apologized to Tohru.  
  
"Thats ok.Ready to go in?"Tohru asked her friends."Oh this is my cousin Miatori."  
  
"Whats your last name?"Yuki asked Miatori since he calls most people by there last name.  
  
"Thats non of your business!"Miatori awsered almost yelling.'Well my last name is my business.Not  
no one I just met.But I guess I should not have yelled at him.'"I'm sorry I yelled."  
  
*inside*  
  
Inside of the musuem everyone was quit.Yuki and Kyou just stared at Tohru wondering what to say to   
her.All that Tohru did was walk around looking at all the paintings.As for Miatori she was thinking  
'It is so quit.How peaceful.I hate when it's quit and peaceful.'  
  
"Darn!I am going for a walk!It is too quit!"Miatori said yelling really loud.  
  
"Miatori do you want me to come with you?"Tohru asked showing much care.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Miatori walked away and went upstairs.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is!"Kyousaid in a loud cruel voice like usual.  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
"This is horrible."Miatori said in a low voice so no one could hear her.Then she went into a room  
were no one was.'I told dad to move here for Tohru.I mean it's not like I had any friends there  
anyway.They all said I was wierd.Anyone who really got to know me got sick and died usally.I guess  
I guess I am not made to get along with people or that is what I thought.Then one day on my way   
home from school I saw a man.The man called me over and gave me a gift.He said that it would help   
me control my powers as he called it.Of course I consider it a curse.Somehow when I met him he   
seemed fimilur.That is the real mystery.Who was he?'  
  
"Miatori!Come on out it is almost time to go!"Tohru yelled looking for Miatori.  
  
Then Tohru found a note that said Miatori would be home later Tonight.  
  
"Miss Honda if she is going to go to your house later why don't we go get dinner."Yuki suggested.  
  
"I don't have any money.I have an idea, why don't you come over and I will make you some dinner"  
Tohru said with a smile to Yuki.  
  
"If that is what you want Miss Honda.Shall we go."  
  
"Ok follow me."  
  
*The dark street*  
  
'Why do I feel I know them.Mabye I was in class with them before.I remember we were in class 1-D  
together.But...were we friends?Why can't I remember?'  
  
*Tohru's house*  
  
"Miss Honda that was great."Yuki complimented Tohru's cooking.  
  
"I had no idea you lived in such a bid house."Kyou added.  
  
Then they heard the door open.Miatori walked in soaking wet.Then she walked up stairs to change into  
some nice dry clothes.  
  
"Hello everyone.Did you like the museum?"Miatori asked dring her hair.  
  
"Yes.It was wonderful.Oh Miatori are you hungry?"Tohru asked sitting at the table.'She is so wet.'  
  
Miatori looked at the food.'She made leeks.Yuck!'"No thats ok I have to go and um...study."'What   
a lame excuse I don't even have a test'  
  
Yuki, Kyou you should stay here tonight.There is a storm outside.It might not be a good idea to go   
outside."Tohru stated.  
  
"We should call Shigure then.Miss Honda may we use your phone."Yuki said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure, this way."  
  
*The kitchen*  
  
It was midnight an Kyou got hungry since Tohru had made leeks.Kyou was not the only one hungry   
though.Miatori was too.Kyou and Miatori went down stairs from serate hallways.  
  
"Oh your Kyou right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess you don't like leeks?"  
  
"No!I hate them things."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Why didn't you want anyone to know your last name.When Yuki asked you all you did was yell at him."  
  
"I don't know.Why?Do you want to know my last name?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"My last name is Mesaka."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kyou you are really nice mabye I will see you agin."  
  
After they had talked Miatori went back up stairs forgetting to grab soomething to eat.  
  
"She seems diffrent then I thought."Kyou said quitly to himself.'Mabye we will meet agin.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I hope you like this chapter.There will be more.Thank you for reading.(Please review) 


End file.
